


Showdown at Westeros Circle!

by fortunas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU - Petty Homeowners Association Politics, AU - Pokemon Exist, Gen, Modern AU, author picked a pokemon generator and randomly assigned them to characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunas/pseuds/fortunas
Summary: The agenda for this week was supposed to be working on telling the citizens of Westeros Circle that zoning laws existed for a reason, and that they couldn’t build fifth story houses whenever the mood struck.





	Showdown at Westeros Circle!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphoticdepths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/gifts).

“Settle down, settle down,” Stannis said. He barely bothered raising his voice, considering that these meetings always went one way and they never accomplished anything. The agenda for this week was supposed to be working on telling the citizens of Westeros Circle that zoning laws  _ existed  _ for a reason, and that they couldn’t build fifth story houses whenever the mood struck. His Natu pecks at him, more in annoyance as it’s close to dinner. He pulls out a packet of walnuts and holds it, trying and failing to hold their attention. There’s a soft snuffling noise in the corner that he barely pays attention to. The Martells never bothered showing up for the homeowner’s meeting, presumably because they were still furious about the time Cersei had ‘accidentally’ broken the fountain that lied in the boundaries between the south side of her home and theirs. 

“That Targaryen brat’s magmortar is ruining the hedges!” Cersei snarls. “It ruined the garden between  _ my  _ home, the Tyrell house and theirs. I won’t stand for it, either she puts that creature on a leash, or I get to build my moat.”

“Oh because your chinchou that caused a city wide blackout because you  _ dropped it by the pool  _ when it was going to discharge and you knew because of your brat son goading it!” Daenerys throws back. Her magmortar hangs on her back as she turns from her seat in the rec center they’ve appropriated for tonight. Stannis looks up and shares a look with Margaery, who raises an eyebrow merely as her skitty butts at her palm. The Starks shouldn’t even be at the meeting, considering they don’t have anything to do with this but the growlithe, roselia and buneary seem to be engaged in what could only be seen as a game of hide and seek. The meeting, all things considered, wasn’t as bad as it normally reached but it was getting there. In the corner, he saw Tyrion coddling his psyduck in what could be thought of as swaddling but Sansa’s eyes were watching them. 

“Hey guys,” she raises her voices, “Maybe we should stop shouting?” 

“Not until  _ she  _ gets her head out of her arse,” Daenerys says as Cersei says, “Eat shit, Daenerys!” 

“Can we please get along with what we came for, and to ask to begin planning for the election? We’re gonna need to find out who’ll be president after Cersei” Yara speaks up, just as Cersei interjects, “You’ll have to pry me out of the spot when I’m dead.” 

“Happily,” Daenerys smiles, all teeth as she leans forward to Cersei, who grimaces and turns from her. Yara’s liepard is curled up on the floor beside her, barely stirring as well. Thank God the only Greyjoy that ever bothered with these meetings was the one that was more likely to not cause trouble. He shuddered to think of Euron and his gengar at these meetings - Cersei was already a terror, without him and his ghastly creature that liked to levitate above them and raise the temperature. The two of them continue their squabbling, with Daenerys lifting her magmortar as if she plans to challenge the woman to a battle.

“Guys,” Arya’s voice joins Sansa. Jon, somehow, fell asleep to the side as his two sisters keep looking back to Tyrion nervously and trying to stop Daenerys from challenging Cersei. 

“Why am I even in this meeting?” Cersei scoffs. “I will build my moat because I  _ pay  _ to live here and I’m the president.”

“Uh oh,” he hears the Stark girls say just as they dive underneath one of the tables. 

Tyrion’s psyduck lets out a loud ‘Psyduck!’ just as he closes his eyes. What a lovely way to end the meeting with a headache, he thinks, as he barely manages to push his Natu underneath his body so as to not become confused. Next time, they should focus on doing this over email.


End file.
